Besos con sabor a Sake
by Eidan Kirschtein
Summary: Sakura se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos han cambiado...que sucede cuando se mescla sake y hormonas... ¿surgirán los verdaderos sentimientos? amor, sentimientios encontrados, sexo, engaños, traicion... capitulo 4 up 07/06/2015
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto la historia si me pertence.**

**Notas del capitulo.**

**Este es una pequeña historia es la primera que escribo de Naruto y espero que no el ultimo.**

**Capítulo I**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la casa de Naruto estaban celebrando el Cumpleaños de el rubio podía observar como todos se divertían y algunos se encontraban en pareja y ella sonrió como había cambiado todo, podía ver a Sasuke en una esquina siempre serio pero era mas amigable desde que había vuelto a la aldea.

Lo observo pero ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, lo quería claro que lo hacia pero era un cariño diferente después desvió su vista hacia Naruto que estaba con Kakashi sensei y estaba sonriendo era tan típico de él siempre parecía feliz y optimista.

Sintió una sensación extraña en su vientre, como la relación había cambiado paso de odiarlo a no soportarlo, hacer su mejor amigo la persona que mas quería, a importarle mas que a nada.

Todos comenzaron a irse cuando ya era muy avanzada la noche y habían bebido mucho Sake y casi todos estaba ebrios hasta Sakura estaba un poco fuera de sí.

Sakura vio como todos los invitados se iban de la fiesta ella se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillón que tenía el rubio en su pequeña casa.

—Oye Sakura si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, creo que te sientes mal— le dijo el rubio mientras se agachaba a su altura para verle el rostro.

—No, mis papás pueden matarme tengo que irme— hizo ademan de levantarse pero volvió a caer al mueble.

— ¡Sakura!— le grito el rubio preocupado —mejor quédate aquí, además todos se fueron, estarás bien ¡de Veraz! — le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Todos se fueron?— era cierto la pobre Sakura noto como ya solo se encontraba él y ella en la pequeña casa.

—Está bien Naruto creo que me tocara quedarme aquí— y le dio una muy pequeña sonrisa a lo cual Naruto correspondió.

Sintió como poco a poco se estaba quedando dormida en el pequeño mueble en el que esta recostada hasta que no pudo más y el sueño la venció.

Más tarde sintió unos brazos que la alzaban de su lugar y como pudo abrió los ojos y luego de enfocar la vista se encontró con el rostro de Naruto desde ese ángulo le podía ver su mentón masculino su nariz y su cabello rubio, se sintió tan bien en los brazos de quien la llevaba que cerró los ojos lentamente de nuevo.

Naruto la estuvo observando todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida en el pequeño sillón y se dio cuenta que ella se sentía incomoda por el limitante espacio, así que decidió llevarla a la cama y él dormiría en el mueble.

Sakura despertó aproximadamente una hora después pudo ver como la habitación era totalmente desconocida y como una sábana la cubría —_Naruto— _pensó muy conmovida.

Se levantó lentamente hasta la pequeña sala donde diviso a Naruto acostado sobre el pequeño mueble tapado con una sábana con sus manos detrás de la cabeza contemplando el techo.

—Ya estas despierta Sakura— le dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba para verla mientras aún estaba parada en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, solo me duele la cabeza y me siento algo mareada—le contesto mientras buscaba donde sentarse.

— ¿Oye tonto no me dejaras sentarme?— le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Naruto seguía acostado en el mueble.

—Ah, claro perdona Sakura— le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba para darle espacio para que ella también lo hiciera.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Sakura hablo.

—como ha pasado el tiempo ¿no?—

—Sí, pero has de estar feliz ¿no Sakura?— le pregunto el rubio de manera normal y feliz

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—

—Bueno ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto tú...— Sakura no lo dejo continuar.

—No digas eso Naruto, Yo quiero mucho a Sasuke pero ya no de esa manera— suspiro cansada.

— ¿Enserio?— le pregunto emocionado el rubio —

—Si enserio, me gusta alguien más— Naruto cambio su expresión a uno más triste al parecer siempre iba a ver alguien más.

—Pero él no lo sabe, intente decírselo pero no funciono— Vaya que más claro que eso, pero Naruto como que no lo entendió.

—Vaya pues ese chico es un idiota— Suspiro molesto y celoso Naruto

Sakura solo sonrió con gracia —Si es un completo idiota—

—Si fuera yo no perdería la oportunidad… Bueno tú sabes— le dijo algo apenado Naruto mientras Veía al suelo.

—Pues veraz Naruto la persona que me gusta eres Tú— y antes que pudiera reaccionar Sakura lo habia besado estaba paralizado pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso sintiendo el sabor dulce de Sakura mesclado con el sabor a sake pero en ese momento no le importó solo siguió besándola.

Continuara….

Notas de la Autora

Pues verán tenía pensado un one Shot pero mientras me dé la inspiración seguiré escribiendo espero que les parezca interesante y decidan dejarme un review

Besos

Luzero *.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Naruto pudo percibir el sabor a sake en los labios de Sakura, él había tomado también pero aun estaba en sus cinco sentido pero intuyo que ella no así que la tomo suavemente de los hombros y detuvo el beso ante la muy sorprendía Sakura.

La muchacha imagino que él ya no sentía nada por ella y por eso interrumpió el beso.

—¿Naruto?—

—Yo...lo siento Sakura— esas palabras fueron las más dolorosas que había escuchado jamás, él se estaba disculpando por no sentir lo mismo.

—Ten...tengo que irme— dijo de manera atropellada Sakura cuando trato de levantarse del sillón.

Ya había caminado hasta la puerta y Naruto no la había detenido, abrió la puerta y cuando salió sintió unos brazos alrededor de la cintura que la atrajeron de nuevo al pequeño apartamento.

—Me refiero que no estas bien por eso no puedo aprovecharme— le dijo Naruto mientras tenia los brazos aun en su cintura y Sakura sentía el aliento del rubio en su cuello.

Le dio un beso suavemente en el cuello que la estremeció, le dio vuelta quedando de frente y volvió a besarla de manera delicada hasta que él beso se volvió mas intenso.

—Na...Naruto ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?— le pregunto Sakura recuperando el aliento y vio como él embozo una sonrisa ladeada que le erizo la piel porque jamás lo había visto con esa actitud tan diferente.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—

—No, mejor no porque te mataría idiota— le contesto mientras embozaba una sonrisa y le acariciaba los mechones rubios que están dispersos por la frente de Naruto.

—Cada vez que me hables de esa manera tan sucia, tendré que castigarte— Bueno eso si la asusto ¿desde cuando Naruto hablaba de esa manera? Se empezó a preocupar que solo fuera una ilusión por la borrachero o que alguien estuviera utilizando un Jutsu de transformación.

— ¿Realmente eres tú, Naruto?— decia mientras estiraba el rostro del rubio con ambos manos incrédula de lo que estaba pasando.

Él rio de esa manera que solo él podía hacerlo y esa mirada llena de lujuria y deseo se había vuelto de nuevo inocente y feliz, eso la tranquilizo realmente si era Naruto.

Sintió como unos brazos la levantaban del suelo y la encaminaban a la habitación era la misma visión que tuvo antes de dormirse la primera vez podía verle el mentón, el cabello desordenado pero de ahí su corazón dio un vuelco.

¿Iba hacia la cama? ¿Pero si ella no estaba lista para eso todavía? ¿Verdad?

Naruto la coloco suavemente sobre la cama —oye...tonto ¿Qué planeas hacer?— sus palabras salieron mas inseguras de lo que ella hubiera querido.

Lo vio sonreír maliciosamente mientras se quitaba el pantalón del pijama y ella empezó a sudar frio estaba muy asustada y nerviosa, cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre ella y su aliento tan cerca de sus labios se le corto la respiración.

—Te dije que te castigaría si me seguías llamando así— le sonrió con sorna mientras le daba un beso que un segundo los estaba calentado, poco a poco la fue encaminando hacia un lado de la cama y luego se tumbo al lado de ella y la atrajo con un brazo hacia su pecho.

Sakura estaba entre excitada y aliviada.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Sakura mientras estaba acurrucada con su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

— ¿mmm? Por qué ¿que?— eso la desespero y le dio un golpe en el estomago que si le dolió un poquito.

— ¿Por qué me pegas Sakura?— pregunto el rubio mientras se sobaba con una mano su adolorido estomago y salían pequeñas lagrimas.

—Ya sabes a que me refiero— le pregunto con un evidente sonrojo que ocultaba en el pecho de Naruto

— ¿Eres virgen?— esa pregunto de Naruto fue chocante y ella tardo unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que asintió levemente.

—Por eso fue, es tu primera vez y siento que tal vez no lo recuerdes al amanecer—Naruto estaba sumamente feliz su Sakura no había sido tocada por ningún maldito, eso reducía la lista de a quienes tenia que matar y por la manera en que actuó esa noche sentía que ella lo quería como él a ella.

Ella sintió como poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, cuando despertó unos tenues rayos de sol entraban y le daban justo en la espalda y eso la incomodo trato de moverse pero unos brazos no se lo permitieron.

Entro en pánico, luego tuvo vagos recuerdos del día y la noche anterior y se tranquilizo abrió lo ojos y se encontró con la visión mas tierna, Naruto tenia un semblante de paz y descansaba tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados, se miraba adorable con esas pequeñas marcas que parecían bigotes de un gatito se veía muy lindo.

Esta bien en ese punto si estaba mas que asustada todo lo que pensó de él era demasiado dulce para ella será que él ¿provoca eso en ella? Estuvo tan distraída pensando hasta que oyó una voz.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves Sakura?— le pregunto Naruto con los ojos cerrados ¿estaba despierto? Ella solo lo observo sin decir palabra.

Hasta que él se levanto un poco y le dio un beso y se acomodo de nuevo viendo hacia el techo.

— ¿Como dormiste?— le pregunto Naruto mientras fijaba su vista nuevamente en ella, estaba feliz podía verlo en sus ojos y ella también lo estaba ¿verdad?

—Bien, creo que tengo que irme— dijo apresurándose a salir de la cama estaba confundida, pero no arrepentida aunque aun se sonrojaba de la forma en que él la había besado.

El solo sonrió — esta bien, iré a buscarte a la hora de almorzar al hospital— mientras la veía tratar de buscar sus zapatos

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunto confundida Sakura

—Porque eres mi novia y quiero estar contigo— Sakura se sorprendió cuando él le dijo eso ¿Cuándo había aceptado ser su novia?

— ¿pero que demonios te crees yo no he aceptado nada?— le dijo con mucho enojo no porque le desagradara la idea solo que él estaba siendo muy posesivo, si lo dijo bien Naruto estaba siendo posesivo.

— ¿Acaso no quieres?— le pregunto con un mohín que lo hizo verse tan tierno que ella no lo soporto ¿la estaba manipulando? Aparecer si, Sakura sonrió ante ese último pensamiento.

—Si esta bien— suspiro cansada como no dándole importancia al asunto algo que era muy falso, estaba muy feliz.

Le dio un último beso y se marcho directamente a su casa, se ducho y salió hacia el hospital.

Había pasado toda la mañana y ella había estado inusualmente de buen humor algo que no paso desapercibido para Ino.

Ya faltaban unos cinco minutos para salir almorzar y no sabia nada de Naruto, entendía que él ahora pasaba muy ocupado aunque se preocupaba que no cumpliera lo que prometió.

Estaba sentada en una banca en un pequeño parque del hospital hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué haces frentezota? — le pregunto Ino de manera burlona.

—Nada que te importe cerda— le contesto con el mismo tono Sakura, la verdad era que eran amigas pero era divertido pelear de vez en cuando.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Acaso Sasuke te dio un beso?— le dijo Ino con mucha burla ignorando el ultimo comentario de Sakura.

Sakura iba a contestar cuando una voz que por lo general era chillona y bulliciosa se escucho mas seria al hablar —no necesita que Sasuke la bese— y en un segundo estaba de frente a Sakura dándole un tierno y corto beso.

Eso dejo helada a Ino a quien se le encrespó todo el pelo del cuerpo ante el beso de Sakura y Naruto —no necesita que él la bese, porque me tiene a mi— concluyo Naruto después de separarse del beso y mirar fijamente a Ino pero con una sonrisa amigable.

—Yo...este...Creo que debería irme— Dijo Ino levantándose y apresurando el paso para alejarse, Sakura sonrió por primera vez Ino Yamanaca quedo sin palabras.

Naruto también sonrió nunca se imagino que encontraría el momento perfecto para besar a Sakura delante de sus amigos para que todos se dieran cuenta que ahora estaba con él, la sonrisa se le quito cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro.

—Si eres tonto Naruto, Ahora en menos de dos segundos todo Konoha se dará cuenta que estamos juntos—Grito muy molesta Sakura.

Naruto se entristeció mucho ante ese comentario — ¿te da vergüenza que sepan que soy tu novio?— pregunto el rubio con una aura oscura alrededor.

Eso hizo sentir muy mal a Sakura, claro que no se avergonzaba de estar con él pero al parecer todo el rechazo que sufrió Naruto de niño lo seguía atormentando aun a este tiempo.

—Claro que no bobo— le dijo con el tono de voz mas dulce que puso hacer —solo que con lo chismosa que es Ino mis padres se darán cuenta por terceros antes que por mi—

Eso hizo sentirse mas feliz a Naruto era tan despistado que no se había dado cuenta que tenia todo un Harén detrás de él, cada familia estaba muy interesada en emparentar con el gran héroe de Konoha, hijo del relámpago amarillo de Konoha y cuarto Hokage y que él también era un candidato probable para el puesto ¿quien se avergozaria de el?

—Bueno si es eso, iré a hablar con ellos todo saldrá bien ¡de veras!— dijo de lo más tranquilo y decidido Naruto, Sakura suspiro divertida al parecer Naruto nunca media las consecuencias de sus palabras ella solo esperaba tener mas tiempo.

—Entonces Sakura, vamos a comer ramen— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tomando su mano y haciéndola caminar.

—No Naruto, yo traje comida para los dos— y diciendo eso le mostro todo el Ramen que había comprado para él y los ojitos del rubio brillaron de felicidad.

Ya era de noche cuando iba llegando a su casa, giro el pomo de la puerta y entro la casa estaba en total oscuridad paso enfrente de la puerta de la sala, cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Vaya hija, te estaba esperando— dijo su madre con una voz tétrica y solo podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad.

—Mam-mamá ¿que haces en la oscuridad?— se preocupo tenia miedo y mas cuando las luces se encendieron de pronto, dejando ver a su madre sentando en un sillón viéndola fijamente.

—Solo lo preguntare una vez señorita ¿es verdad que tienes novio?— Sakura maldigo internamente a Ino trataría de fingir que no entendía a que se refería.

—No...No se...— no continuo porque su madre la interrumpió.

—Piensa muy bien en lo que me vas a responder porque de eso depende que se acepte algún pretendiente en esta casa— Sakura suspiro no había remedio.

—Si tengo novio— en ese momento su padre ya se encontraba cerca de su madre y fue el primer en hablar.

— ¿enserio? ¿Quien es?— pregunto muy curioso ante la respuesta de Sakura al parecer ya todo Konoha sabia como para que el chisme llegara hasta sus padres pero al parecer el nombre de Naruto no llego hasta sus oídos.

Sakura no respondía pero necesitaba formular una respuesta porque sus padres la veían fijamente.

—Es...Naruto Uzumaki— dijo en un suspiro.

Sus padres necesitaban que alguien les levantara la quijada del suelo, sabían muy bien quien era y como todos querían emparentarse con él.

Su madre recomponiendo la postura hablo nuevamente —Bueno, si es enserio queremos conocerlo y será mañana mismo sentencio su madre.

— ¡Pero mamá!— grito exasperada Sakura.

—Nada de peros— sentencio saliendo de la habitación y Sakura suspiro.

—Mañana será un día muy largo— término la Haruno con mucho cansancio.

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora.

Como dije anteriormente tengo grandes planes para este fic, espero poder cumplirlas y que ustedes me dejen saber mediante un lindo Review lo que piensan de esta humilde historia le cambie el nombre a "besos con sabor a Sake" por una idea que se me ocurrió al final lo sabrán *.*

Besos ^. ^

Luzero.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Sakura estaba en el apartamento de Naruto al parecer la valentía que tenia el día anterior había desaparecido lo veía caminar de un lugar a otro, debía admitirlo se veía muy gracioso, él que se había enfrentado a grandes batallas estaba asustado por los padres de Sakura.

—¿y si me odian?— le pregunto el rubio con una muy evidente preocupación y eso era muy tierno.

—No te odiaran— le contesto con ternura la peli rosa, pero luego hizo una pequeña pausa —bueno no te prometo que te amaran, pero todo saldrá bien—

—¡Eso no ayuda!— grito el rubio mientras volvía a caminar de un lugar a otro, cosa que ya estaba molestando a la peli rosa.

— ¡Ya cálmate!— le ordeno la peli rosa tomándolo fuertemente de la camisa —eres un héroe, el futuro Hokage—

Por un segundo Naruto volvió a la realidad —tienes razón, todo saldrá bien ¡de veras!— le sonrió tiernamente y la beso, algo que la tomo muy desprevenida.

— ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!— lo reprendió después que el beso termino, pero se estremeció al verlo sonreír ¿Por qué hacia eso? Era una sonrisa tan diferente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que vuelva a besarte?— Naruto comenzó acercarse a Sakura mientras le hacia esas preguntas y le susurraba al cuello y la veía estremecerse.

— ¿No quieres que lo haga?— le volvió a susurrar mientras le besaba el cuello y la peli rosa ahogaba un gemido.

—¡¿pero que demonios?! ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te sucede?— le grito la peli rosa tratando de normalizar la respiración, realmente la había asustado, bueno, no fue miedo lo que sintió pero trataba de justificar su respiración entrecortada.

Naruto comenzó a sonreír como normalmente lo hace, con sus brazos atrás de la nuca —No me sucede nada, bueno, debemos irnos ¿no es cierto?—

—S-si— tocio la peli rosa, realmente Naruto era tan impredecible —tienes razón vámonos— dijo la peli rosa suspirando de forma cansada.

La peli rosa sintió como el rubio colocaba una mano en su brazo y como el estomago se le revolvía, en un segundo se encontraban frente a la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Naruto!— lo reprendió la peli rosa — ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de asimilar nada—

Naruto comenzó a reír —Perdón, creo que estoy un poco nervioso— Sakura sintió ternura de nuevo, tuvo el impulso de besarlo, cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no entran? Y dejan de estar haciendo escándalo en la calle— les dijo de una manera muy seria Mebuki

Sakura sintió terror de nuevo —m-mamá él es Naruto— le dijo la peli rosa a su madre quien vio de manera seria al rubio que su hija tenia al lado.

—M-mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki es un placer conocerla— le dijo Naruto de una manera sobria que asombro a Sakura.

—Igualmente, pasen adelante— les pidió Mebuki mientras se hacia a un lado para que ellos entraran.

Siento que él estomago se me revuelve ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asimilar esta relación con Naruto ¿y si no funciona? Y ya se armo este escándalo, trato de estar calmada mientras observo que el rostro de Naruto esta calmado pero su manos tiemblan un poco ¿tanto miedo tendrá? Sonrió al ver su reacción cuando trato de calmarlo un poco, cuando me congelo al escuchar la voz de mi papá.

—Este es el tipo que trata de robarme a mi hija— observo que la cara de Naruto se pone pálida y yo siento tanta vergüenza.

—N-no señor…y-yo le juro…— Naruto trata de formular una frase completa obviamente no puede, cuando escuchamos las risas de mi papá, es oficial en avergonzarme es el mejor.

—Vamos muchacho estoy jugando, vamos pasa, siéntate— veo como Naruto se tranquiliza y recupera algo de color, yo estoy decidida a seguirlos cuando mi mamá me llama de repente.

—Ven Sakura, ayúdame a terminar de poner la mesa— realmente no quiero dejar a mi papá y a Naruto solos, pero la cara de mi mamá me deja bien en claro que no tengo opción.

Estamos colocando los platos en la mesa, cuando mi mamá me hace una pregunta que me sorprende de inmediato — ¿realmente esto es en serio?— no entiendo a que viene esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— contesto disimulando que estoy confundida

—Contesta mi pregunta— me ordena de manera seria.

—Si, de lo contrario él no estaría aquí— contesta de una manera serena.

La veo sonreír ¿Por qué lo hará? —Bueno entonces, ponemos tomar esta reunión en serio— me sigue sonriendo, vaya me hace pensar como si ella creyó que jamás iba a tener novio.

Escucho las risas de Naruto y de mi papá y me apresuro rápidamente y los veo observando algunas fotografías ¡no puede ser!

—que bonita te veías Sakura chan, vestida de conejo— me sonríe Naruto yo quiero matar a mi papá.

—Vamos, la comida ya esta servida— escucho a mi mamá, gracias Dios.

La cena se desarrollo de manera tranquila, vaya que Naruto a madurado se comporta de una manera muy sobria y madura al responder las preguntas que le hacen, hablan sobre la guerra los entrenamientos y de las muchas personas que conoció, muchas de las personas que mencionan son mujeres y debo admitir que estoy sintiendo algo de celos.

—Ya poniéndonos un poco más serios ¿Qué pretende con nuestra hija?— le pregunta mi mamá con mucha seriedad.

Veo que Naruto se queda pensando unos segundos y eso me pone nerviosa ¿Por qué no contesta nada?

—Vera, a Sakura chan simplemente la amo, siempre lo hice, desde la academia y yo solo quiero hacerla feliz— le contesta con toda sinceridad mientras voltea su vista hacia mi y sonríe. Yo siento un calor que jamás había experimentado.

Mi madre queda en silencio, creo que la dejo sin palabras la sinceridad de Naruto, cuando la atmosfera tan linda que se había creado se rompe de repente.

—Y bueno ¿Cuántos hijos planean tener?— pregunta mi papá con una sonrisa, mientras yo me sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—¡Papá!— grito alarmada para luego escuchar a Naruto.

—Pues vera, yo quiero que tengamos diez niños que corran por la mansión, cuando yo me vuelva Hokage…— siento que los vellos de todo el cuerpo se me erizan.

—¡Naruto!— le grito mas apenada todavía ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así? Y más enfrente de mis padres.

Veo que mi madre esta sorprendida, mientras mi padre sonríe, ya que, esta familia es de locos y creo que empeorara con Naruto.

La cena salió muy bien, mejor de lo que pensé —Bueno Jovencito, déjeme decirle que nos ha dado una buena impresión y es bienvenido en esta casa nuevamente— le sonríe mi mamá vaya que estoy sorprendida, luego siento una aura detrás de nosotros.

—Pero si le haces daño a mi florecita, juro que no veras un mañana— siento que Naruto palidece de nuevo al ver el aura oscura de mi padre.

—N-no, Yo jamás…— escucho a mi padre reír de nuevo, es una vergüenza.

—Es una broma muchacho…— comienza a reír de nuevo, al igual que Naruto pero estoy segura que él es de puros nervios—

—Bueno, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad— se despide Naruto de mis padres.

— No es nada, eres bienvenido en esta casa siempre— le contestan mis padres, siento que no encuentra la manera de despedirse de mi, así que solo me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana, Sakura chan— me dice con una sonrisa mientras se va.

—Nos vemos mañana— le sonrió con cariño.

—Bueno, tienen algo que decir— les pregunto a mis padres de manera seria.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir, parece un buen muchacho, solo el tiempo lo dirá, por el momento parece una buena influencia—

—Yo pienso lo mismo— contesta mi papá, al parecer todo salió realmente bien y eso me tranquiliza.

Estoy muy cansada, así que me despido de ellos y me dirijo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

La habitación esta oscura, cuando voy a encender la luz, siento que alguien me aprisiona contra la pared.

Me da mucho miedo, voy a gritar hasta que escucho su voz —Tranquila, soy yo— me susurra al oído.

—Naruto— lo reprendo en voz baja —¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?— lo siento sonreír en mi cuello y eso me estremeció.

—No me pude despedir bien, hace un rato— toma mi rostro con ambas manos y me besa, era uno de esos besos que te dejan sin sentido, olvidas el tiempo, el espacio, todo desaparece.

Mientras lentamente termina el beso y se separa de mi, aun en la oscuridad solo una pregunta viene a mi mente — ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?—

Siento que vuelve a sonreír — ¿realmente quieres saberlo?—

¿Quiero saberlo? La verdad es que no, así que niego con la cabeza —No, no quiero saberlo…— no termino mi frase cuando vuelve a besarme y vuelvo a quedar muda.

—Hasta mañana Sakura chan— me besa nuevamente en la mejilla

—Hasta mañana Naruto— le sonrió aunque se que no me puede ver.

Yo no lo siento mas en la habitación así que enciendo la luz y veo mi reflejo en el espejo, estoy sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y la respiración acelerada ¿Cómo es capaz de hacer eso?

Hace no mas de un año, obtuvimos una nueva tecnología son unos aparatos llamadas teléfonos celulares, son muy útiles y hace la comunicación mas rápida y efectiva.

Escucho como el aparato comienza a sonar, lo tomo de mi cama y veo que es un mensaje.

—*Buenas noches Sakura chan*— veo que es un mensaje de Naruto.

—*Buenas noches, veo que nos despedimos muchas veces y siempre volvemos hablar*—

—*Es por que a cada momento te extraño*— sonrió ante el mensaje.

—*Pero si nos acabamos de ver *— le contesto con un emoticón de sonrisa.

—*Te he extrañado desde que teníamos 12 años*— ¡Demonios! Naruto tiene una manera de hacer que sienta ternura.

—*a veces me dices cosas que me dejan sin palabras*— le contesto la verdad, no tengo palabras.

—*Puedo decirte esas cosas porque ahora oficialmente ERES MI NOVIA*— yo comienzo a reír al parecer tiene razón.

—*jajajaja tienes razón, pero debo dormir tengo turno temprano mañana*—

—*Esta bien, no vemos mañana después de tu turno, buenas noches*—

—*Me parece bien, buenas noches*—

Coloco el teléfono en la cama, no se porque, pero me siento muy feliz aunque el cansancio es mucho mayor y me duermo rápidamente, sin antes pensar que fue un buen día.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora.

Konichiwaaa Minna san…. Vuelvo a escribir un nuevo capitulo estaba algo estacada con esta historia, aunque la verdad amo cuando todo va muy bien, porque generalmente las cosas buenas nunca duran mucho tiempo XDDDD….

Espero que a muchas les guste el capitulo y me lo dejen saber en un review será hasta la próxima.

Sayo….

Hikari Sasaki ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Notas del capitulo

Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Sakura y Naruto así que lean despacio ya que no hay avisos cuando se cambia de punto de vista.

Me siento muy cansada, le prometí a Naruto que nos veríamos después de mi turno, lo cual fue casi imposible, hubo un pequeño accidente con algunas personas que estuvieron cerca de un derrumbe en el bosque, algunos estuvieron a punto de morir pero gracias a la pronta ayuda de Naruto pudieron traerlos rápidamente al hospital, no tengo la menor duda él será un gran Hokage.

Ya son 36 horas que llevo en mi turno, siento que mis ojos se cierran por si solos, estoy sentada en la sala de enfermeras, cierro los ojos un momento cuando escucho un susurro.

— ¿Sakura chan?— abro lentamente mis ojos y me encuentro con los ojos azules de Naruto que me ven preocupado.

— ¿Naruto?— veo que él sonríe y no se porque pero me hizo sonreír a mi también

—ya termino tú turno ¿no es así?— veo que me pregunta mientras esta en cuclillas observándome.

—Si...hace una hora…— doy un gran bostezo y él sonríe.

— Ven, te llevare a tu casa— me dice mientras toma mi mano, va a utilizar su jutsu pero no quiero que me lleve tan pronto a mi casa.

—No…mejor…llévame en tu espalda— un sonrojo comienza a expandirse por todo mi rostro y veo el asombro en su rostro para luego sonreír, con ternura me coloca en su espalda.

Llevo a Sakura chan en mi espalda siento la calidez de su cuerpo aun atreves de mi ropa, puedo sentir su respiración en mi nuca y hace que se me ericé la piel.

Por alguna razón ella quiso que la llevare en mi espalda no es como si me molestara, jamás creí que al fin podría estar de esta manera con ella, la amo desde que tengo memoria y saber que ella podría llegar a sentir los mismo por mi me hace muy feliz, sin pensarlo sonrió como un idiota en medio de la calle.

— ¿De que te ríes?— me pregunta Sakura chan aun adormilada.

—Creí que estabas dormida— le contesto de manera divertida.

—No has contestado mi pregunta— vuelve a preguntar en un susurro.

—Mmm de nada importante— le contesto con una sonrisa aunque ella no pueda verme.

—Eres un tonto— me contesta en un susurro, estoy seguro que esta mas dormida que despierta — eres mi tonto y lindo Naruto…— eso me sorprendió mucho, pero me doy cuenta que lo ultimo lo dijo dormida y tal ves mañana ella no lo recuerde.

Pero yo si, voy caminado en dirección a su casa han pasado veinte minutos desde que Sakura me hablo, cuando vuelvo a escuchar su voz.

— ¿Naruto?—

— ¿Mmm?— le contesto de manera casual.

—Llévame a tu apartamento— hay un momento de silencio en que estoy procesando lo que me dijo.

—¡!Eh! ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi apartamento? ¿Estas segura?— siento que ella asiente con su cabeza por el movimiento en mi espalda.

—bueno, pero estamos muy lejos, usare el jutsu— en un segundo estamos enfrente de mi cama, ella esta dormida de nuevo así que suavemente la coloco en mi cama, donde ella instintivamente busca acomodarse, le coloco una sabana encima, es temprano son las siete de la noche.

Creo que ella despertara con mucha hambre y comer ramen no será muy atractivo para ella, aunque para mi es un manjar.

Tomo mis llaves y salgo del apartamento, regreso veinte minutos después al abrir la puerta veo a Sakura salir de la habitación y juro por Dios que ella no sabe lo que provoca en mí.

Sale solo vistiendo una de mis camisetas anaranjadas que le queda grande pero que a pesar de eso la hace lucir increíble ¡Dios! No debo de perder la cordura.

Veo que se esta restregando un ojo con su mano izquierda y aun esta adormilada — ¿Dónde estabas?— me pregunta con una sonrisa mientras trato de ordenar mis pensamientos, creo que ella se dio cuenta que me quede observándola, ya que de forma instantánea se sonrojo.

—Yo, no encontré otra cosa para dormir, por eso me puse tu camisa…perdón…— en un segundo cerré la puerta y me coloque enfrente de ella, esta muy sorprendida y yo me aprovecho para besarla.

Siento un calor que me invade y trato de no sobrepasarme, pero mi autocontrol es muy pobre y coloco mis manos en su trasero por debajo de la camisa, comienzo acariciarla y ella ahoga un gemido, cuando de pronto…

Lo único que vi fue el color negro a mí alrededor, Sakura chan me propino un golpe que me tome desprevenido y me mando a la pared en la cual se hizo un agujero.

La verdad no me dolió pero lo que me dejo sin aliento fue algo mas, ahí estaba ella de frente a mí totalmente sonrojada, con una mano en su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración.

—¡!¿Pero que demonios te pasa?! ¡!Eres un pervertido!— me grita aunque yo sé que me sobrepase, pero saben algo no me arrepiento, me levanto del enorme agujero que esta en la pared.

Camino lentamente hacia ella mientras la veo retroceder — es tu culpa, por provocarme— le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ella se sonroja hasta las orejas, le doy un beso en la frente y me dirijo hacia la cocina.

¿Qué fue eso? Porque Naruto es tan atrevido ¡!Ahhhh! Debí golpearlo mas fuerte ¿Qué yo lo provoco? Claro que no, él es el pervertido.

Bueno ahora que lo pienso estoy casi desnuda, vistiendo una camiseta suya, quiero gritar pero lo veo asomarse por el marco de la puerta su semblante a cambiado completamente parece el mismo Naruto de siempre.

—Oi Sakura chan, ven que la cena se enfriara— me dice con una gran sonrisa, claro es el Naruto de siempre.

La cena paso de manera agradable, él realmente estaba feliz de que yo estuviera ahí sonreía mucho y eso me hacia sentirme bien, ahora que lo pienso jamás creí que sentiría esto por él siempre lo vi como una molestia y ahora simplemente no se como seria posible que pudiera estar sin él.

Aun tenia mucho sueño así que después de la cena me dirijo hacia la cama y vuelvo a dormirme, sé que es temprano y lo mas seguro es que Naruto no se acueste todavía, vuelvo a despertar hasta la mañana siguiente, lo primero que veo es el rostro de Naruto parece tan tranquilo mientras duerme.

Me tiene abrazada de la cintura y yo estoy acomodada de frente a él, instintivamente comienzo acariciar las marcas de su rostro y no se porque pero mis ojos se humedecen al pensar todo lo que sufrió y la forma en que yo lo trate cuando éramos pequeños.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— me pregunta aun con los ojos cerrados y eso hace que me sorprenda.

—No, no estoy llorando tonto— le contesto con una sonrisa y él también sonríe.

— ¿Estas segura que no tendrás problemas por haberte quedado aquí?— me pregunto viéndome con sus grandes ojos azules.

—No, les diré que me quede durmiendo en el hospital— él sonríe y se vuelve acomodar.

—bueno podemos dormir otro poco más— y siento que se vuelve a dormir de inmediato o eso creo.

Me quedo unos minutos viéndolo y poco a poco vuelvo a dormirme.

Me despierto y veo a Sakura chan dormida, pero noto que ya son las diez de la mañana.

— ¿Sakura chan? Despierta— le dijo suavemente y veo que ella comienza a removerse en su lugar.

— ¿Mmm?—

—Despierta, ya son las diez de la mañana— ella no me responde nada, cuando de repente….

—¡!Ehhhhhhh! ¡!Naruto ¿Por qué no me despertaste?!— me dice levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

Yo comienzo a reír hasta que ella me arroja una almohada a la cara —No te rías tonto—

—Vamos no te preocupes Sakura chan, mejor toma una ducha— veo que ella se sonroja.

—Acaso…. ¿apesto?— me pregunta con terror en el rostro

—¡!¿Qué?! ¡No para nada!...— veo que ella suspira de manera cansada.

—Aunque quisiera hacerlo no tengo ropa que ponerme— me dice buscando su ropa

Yo me armo de valor….

—La última vez que fui a Suna, traje algo que quería darte— me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia mi armario donde tengo una pequeña caja.

Le doy la caja y ella la toma sorprendida yo estoy atento a sus expresiones mientras la abre, veo que se sorprende al sacar el vestido rosa y blanco.

—Cuando fui a Suna, me encontré con algunas personas que son del clan Uzumaki de mi madre, fueron mus amables y me dieron muchas cosas referentes al clan y cuando vi este vestido sabia que era para ti—

Ella queda viendo la insignia en la espalda y yo comienzo a ponerme nervioso — si…si no te gusta, no hay problema…— veo que ella me sonríe tiernamente.

—Me encanta, solo me preocupa que las personas piensen que ya sabes…. — y rápidamente me doy cuenta a lo que se refiere.

Y comienzo a reír — eso no importa de todas maneras, nos casaremos— veo que ella se sonroja y yo le doy un beso en la frente.

—Esta bien, iré a bañarme y me pondré este vestido—

Una hora después estamos caminando por unos puestos de comida, ella lleva el vestido rosa y blanco con el cabello suelto y yo llevo unos pantalones negros y una camisa naranja y blanca, camino con mis manos en las bolsas del pantalón cuando de repente….

—¡!Naruto sempai!— escucho que me gritan a lo lejos.

Son un grupo de niñas de la academia de aproximadamente doce años.

—Naruto sempai ¿le traemos esto?— me dicen con una sonrisa y me extienden un paquetito.

Veo que Sakura esta sonriendo tiernamente.

Pero luego escuchamos de nuevo —!Naruto sempai!— y esta vez la cara de Sakura cambia totalmente, esta vez no son unas niñas.

Son unas chicas de diecisiete años muy bien desarrolladas que comienzan abrazarme —Naruto sempai ¿nos entrenara hoy?—

—No, no puedo…— contesto nervioso, porque siento el aura asesina de Sakura chan.

Trato de apartarlas, cuando Sakura chan empieza a toser y las chicas voltean su vista hacia ella.

— ¿Y esa anciana? ¿Es alguna tía suya Naruto Sempai?— eso fue todo, Sakura chan comenzó a temblar de ira y yo rápidamente me coloco detrás de ella y la sujeto por la cintura.

—¡!Anciana! ¡! Las voy a matar! ¡!Suéltame Naruto!— las chicas se van aterrorizadas.

— ¡con un demonio! ¡Que me sueltes!— me grita mientras me da un gran golpe en la cara.

La veo que se aleja muy molesta — ¡Espera Sakura chan!— la alcanzo rápidamente pero va muy molesta.

— ¿Por qué estas tan molesta conmigo?— le pregunto confundido si yo no hice nada.

—No, estoy molesta y ya cállate vete que esas niñas súper desarrolladas— me dice con mucho resentimiento.

Y me doy cuenta que esta celosa y eso se me hace muy tierno.

—Estas celosa— le dijo cuando me coloco enfrente de ella y tomo su rostro con mis manos.

—Claro que no— me dice desviando la vista.

Yo sonrió y le doy un beso, ella se resiste para luego contestarme el beso….

Ella esta celosa y yo estoy feliz…..creo que me estoy enamorando cada vez mas de ella.

Continuara….

Notas de la autora.

Konochiwa Minna san, el capitulo es corto pero quería mostrar un poco de su relación, pero recuerden que lo bueno no dura para siempre XD

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus review, gracias por leer esta mi humilde historia y espero que les siga gustando.

Ya saben un review es un gracias ^.^ así me harán saber que les gusta y que no.

Nos leemos pronto

Sayo

Hikari sasaki


End file.
